Death Note: The Library Gathering
by Unit7
Summary: AU While at the community Library doing research, a group of friends find a mysterious Notebook entitled 'Death Note.' Not taking it seriously, they decide to blow off some steam... please R


Author's Note: I, like many before me, have fallen in love with the Death Note anime/manga series. One of the more interesting things about the story, is that Light recieves the Death Note purely by accident. If he hadn't been staring out the window, he may not have recieved it at all! Then what if it hadn't landed in Japan at all? What would become of the Death Note? Not everyone has noble goals like Light, so what would others use this devilish item for? I doubt I am the first nor the last to embark on this journey. This is the first of several short stories exploring the world where Light Yagami never found the Death Note. So I hope you join me while exploring this.

Oh and to any Twilight Fans, please try not to be too offended. There isnt real twilight hate in here, but... well you will find out.

Death Note: The Library Gathering

Part 1

She brushed a loose strand of hair from her caramel colored eyes. As she began tapping the end of her pen on the notebook opened before her, its contents empty, she rested her head on her hand. The plans for that afternoon finally taking effect. She was meticulous when it came to her plans. Everything had to be just right, even finding the right time and the right opportunity. With the long weekend looming ahead, the timing felt all to right.

She closed the notebook and looked around the library. From where she sat, she couldn't see anyone. Quickly glancing at her watch, a smile spread across her thin lips. She jumped to her feet, and slowly wandered the lonely bookshelves. She considered where to place it. The location had to be right, but with the event coming in rapidly, she reconsidered.

"Who should find it?" She asked thoughtfully. A librarian, an old lady, looked towards her. She smiled and gave a short wave. "Of course," she whispered.

* * *

When Sarah arrived at the library, she could see Jason and Blake skateboarding in the empty parking lot. As she neared them, they gave her a smile and wave, before running into each other. She giggled, knowing all to well they were fine.

"Well helloo beautiful," Jason said grinning like an idiot.

"I thought I was your one and only," Blake said appearing next to Jason trying to hug him.

"Get off perv," he struggled to get free.

"Hey guys," Sarah said smiling, "Are the rest of them inside?" Jason and Blake stopped for a second considering whether or not to answer.

"Not sure. I think that crash messed with my memory," Blake said teasingly, "A kiss just might heal it."

"Alright," Sarah said, "come here." As Blake moved closer, Jason stood their looking defeated. Blake puckered his lips, and leaned in closer mirroring Sarah's movements. Before Their lips locked though, sidestepped. She then planted her right foot in front of him successfully tripping him. As he fell forward Jason busted out laughing. Blake cursed, then laughed.

"No fun," He said stumbling forward, trying to avoid falling.

"Dude you got owned," said Jason, his grin revealing his pearly white teeth.

Sarah turned her back on them, getting answers for free from them were impossible. Sarah walked towards the Library entrance. As she entered the brightly lit building, a wave of cold refreshing air pierced through her skin.

Sitting at the far end of the Library at a long table sat her two best friends Alyssa and Beth. Dozens of books splayed across the white colored table top. As Sarah sat down, Alyssa and Beth were in the middle of discussing which was better, a Vampire or a Werewolf.

"Edmund wouldn't stand a chance against _my_ Jacoby" Alyssa declared defiantly.

"Edmund is amazing and talented, all Jacoby is a pesk." Beth folded her arms in front of her chest, refusing to budge on the issue.

"Ryuga is by far superior then the both," Sarah proclaimed plopping down, opposite her two friends.

"But he is a Japanese Pop singer, how can he compete with a vampire or werewolf?" Beth asked.

"That's simple. Considering that neither of them are real, Ryuga just needs a lighter." Sarah grinned at her friends faces, the horror of burning their beloved series evident. "So what do we got here?" Sarah picked up a rather large book, titled 'The American Government.'

"Its unfair," Beth sighed, thumbing through a smaller book. "How does she expect us to finish such a report!"

"Because she is a teacher, and teachers can do whatever the flip they want." Alyssa grumbled, "Mrs. Cullen takes that to heart, and abuses it."

"I wish she would just keel over already," said Sarah.

"Did I hear you wishing the death over a teacher?" Jason asked, faking astonishment. "I am very disappointed in you." Sarah shot him a cold stare, and he backed off.

"Decided to help?" Beth said, breaking the tension.

"Naw, Blake wanted to see how our project is coming."

"If you don't help, we wont put your names on the project," Alyssa said smugly. Jason let out a small whimper and sat down next to Sarah.

"How can I help then?" he said defeated, slouching over. Feigning to be interested in the book Sarah had opened.

"You can start by getting us another book," Alyssa said, pointing to a shelf on the far side of the library. Jason blinked as if the request didn't compute.

"More books?" Jason asked, "We have enough."

"Nope, these are only on the Judicial and Executive branches." Beth said enjoying the horror on Jason's face. "Get any book that has the legislative branch in the title."

"Fine," Jason said, pushing off the table and standing up. "This is what I get for getting into the honor squad." As Jason left the table in search for the books, the girls giggled. They had indeed had all the books they needed, but they couldn't resist toying with him. They soon divided the books amongst themselves and began panning through them and jotting down notes on the research material.

"Hey you seen Jason?" Blake said, causing Sarah to jump in her seat. "Always absorbed in them books." Blake said teasingly, sitting down in Jason's spot.

"Better then mindless video games," she shot back.

"Yeah, sure." Blake laughed, "so Jason, he here or not?"

"He's trying to find a book for us," Beth laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Blake said confused.

"We have all the books on American Government," announced Alyssa.

"Yeah I figured as much," Jason announced, startling all of them. Sarah turned around, furious. She disliked being crept up on, once was bad enough. But twice within a few minutes? She started to open her mouth, but noticed Jason had his nose in a book.

"My god you can read?" Blake blurted out.

"Yeah, your mom taught me after we-"

"What is it?" Sarah said, stopping the Your Momma joke fight before it started.

"Its called 'Death Note'" Jason responded as he showed them the cover.

"Well what does it say?" Beth asked, trying to get a better look.

"The pages are blank, it looks like a notebook." Jason began, "But it has these 'rules' in the cover."

"Rules to using a notebook? Seems kinda lame to me." Blake said losing interest.

"The rules really elaborate. Listen to this rule 1:The human whose name is written in the note shall die" Jason read off, "Rule two; If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen . Rule three If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." Jason paused as gasps at the horror of some kids imagination washed over them. Jason stood their silent, allowing his friends to have their moment. "Rule four The note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world. Rule five A god of death can extend his life by putting human names on the note, but humans cannot."

"That's enough!" Sarah said, repulsed by the idea.

"Dude that's twisted," Blake whispered, ignoring Sarah.

"It goes on with other rules," Jason explained, "Whoever made this, has a sick imagination.'

"Heh, maybe we should see if it works?" Alyssa said coolly, trying to sound undisturbed.

"Be my guest," Jason said, offering the note. "Apparently you can use anything to write it with."

"Guy's I don't think that's a good idea," Sarah said, trying to snatch the Death Note away.

"Oh Sarah lighten up, its all for pretend." Alyssa said, "you think 'Gods of Death' actually exist?" Sarah gave a whimpering sound and let her arms go limp. Alyssa opened the notebook to the first page, its page milky white and blank. She took out her red pen, and tapped the page. "Who should I 'kill' first?"

"Mrs. Cullen!" Blake suggested eagerly, "She flunked me last year and I think we can all agree that spending a Saturday here warrants this." Alyssa nodded and began writing her name in cursive.

"Wait!" Blake said. Alyssa's hand froze, "How do you want her to die?"

"Could always have her jump off the School," Beth volunteered. Alyssa nodded and began writing the rest.

"What if this comes true?" Sarah asked sheepishly, "I mean wont you feel guilty?"

"Sarah, you really should lighten up, its for fun. It wont come true." Alyssa said. "So whose next?" She smiled wickedly.


End file.
